Reunited Hearts
by Aerilon452
Summary: Ursula returns to Stroybrooke when she feels something happen to Cruella. COMPLETE R&R Sea Devil


**Summary:** Ursula returns to Storybrooke when she feels something happen to Cruella.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of OUAT

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing:** Ursula/Cruella

 **REUNITED:**

Ursula leaned her head back, a deep cleansing breath filled her lungs as the sun beat down on her dark skin. She'd come back to the magical little hamlet of Storybrooke; a place she thought she'd left behind for good. Ursula had left with her father, intent upon rebuilding their relationship which was proving difficult. Some habits were proving hard to break. The connection she had to Cruella had drawn her back between the worlds, back to this place of heroes. The bond they had, the relationship she'd tossed aside in the face of regaining her voice, was something she had to fix.

Ursula swam towards the shore, all the while mindful of anyone that would see her, and run to raise an alarm. That was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted to do was find Cruella and convince the Mistress of all Beast's to return with her. She could hope her words were enough even in the face of the fact that Cruella could hold a grudge. They didn't belong in a town infested with heroes, with villains trying to shed their evil ways. If anything, they belonged together, reveling in the havoc they could create. Being with her father had done much to heal the darkness in her heart, but not all of it had been excised. That darkness longed for the return of Cruella to her side.

The moment sand brushed against the tip of her mermaids tail, Ursula slipped on the bracelet enchanted to give her human legs. Water receded from the shore as Ursula walked out of the ocean, her eyes set on the town beyond. There was a moment's hesitation run through her. She'd left under the banner of 'betrayer', revealing part of the Dark One's plan without so much as a second thought to the others, without any thought to Cruella. Ursula shook her head. There was no use dwelling on what she'd done. She was here now, and she intended to mend things between her and her friend.

Across town, in the graveyard, six feet under in an unmarked grave Cruella woke. Air rushed into her lungs, stale and tasting of dirt; she had to force herself not to cough. Her eyes opened to darkness, but her senses told her where she was. She brought her hands up as far as they would go until the hard press of wood stopped her. A coffin. She was in a coffin. For a second panic gripped her, her chest rose and fell in response as she tried to calm down. She couldn't continue like this and use up all her oxygen. Words she never thought to utter, slipped from between her lips, "Oh, god…" Cruella shook her head, taking a small breath in through her nose, and then out through her mouth. She had to calm down. She had to save herself. It's what she'd done most of her life when others had let her down or trapped her. Cruella could rely on no one; a lesson she kept learning over and over.

Cruella took another small breath letting her power fill her senses. The magic gifted to her by Isaac not only gave her power over the beasts of the Earth and sky, she could control the lowliest insect. Concentrating, Cruella filled the enclosed space with as much of her metaphysical power as she could, pushing it up through the wooden lid into the dirt to call to her any and all insect or beast to aide in freeing her from her grave. Now came the time where she would have to wait, to conserve her limited oxygen.

Cruella closed her eyes against the darkness letting her mind take stock of her body's aches and pains. Her arms worked, she knew that from feeling the lid above her, but she couldn't feel her legs. The last thing she remembered was being magically hurled over a cliff, a moment of pain, and then blackness as magical counter measures kicked in that she and Ursula had agreed to; at least that was before her Sea Witch abandoned her in this town. Out of anger, a futile gesture really, she pounded her fist against the top of her coffin while tears gathered behind her eyes. Cruella couldn't give in to her anger, not yet. Then her magic touched on a few soil dwelling insects. "Get me out of here." She ordered while continuing to push her magic out, seeking bigger animals to come to her.

Ursula walked through town seeing not a soul. Normally this magical hideaway was bustling with people hurrying to and fro. Now, it was akin to a ghost town. Maybe Rumplestiltskin had succeeded in giving the Savior a dark heart. The power of the town, the feel of it on the air, was different. It held the same feel as the beginnings of a storm that had yet to break. All of this had something to do with Cruella; that much she knew for certain. Ursula lifted her hand, placed it across her chest to feel the reassuring beat.

Stopping in the center of town, Ursula put her hands to her hips as she looked around for any hint of life. Then movement caught her attention coming from the closed blinds in Granny's window. "So, that's where they're hiding." She muttered debating going inside. Then again, if anyone knew concretely where Cruella was, they would be in the diner. Walking towards the front door, magic moved around her, taking her normal attire and transforming it into clothes she'd worn before. Knee high black boots, black leggings, a layered purple shirt, and her beloved purple leather jacket returned to her body.

Ursula reached the door, her hand gripping the knob. With a flick of her wrist, the handle turned and she pushed open the door causing the little bell above to jingle. Her eyes immediately set upon Regina, the on again off again Evil Queen, flanked by the Charming's and their entourage of dwarves. "Hello Regina," She spoke with false sweetness in her voice. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

Back in her box, Cruella felt her lungs scream for more oxygen than she was currently getting. She had nothing to do but listen to the dirt above her head shift slowly. There was the urge to beat her fists in frustration against the lid, but that would use more of her limited air, and she couldn't risk it. Cruella was getting tired as it was, and she didn't dare to close her eyes. Then the sound of something larger burrowing through the dirt reached her ears. She reached her hand up, feeling the lid. Something was gnawing its way through.

Cruella dropped her hand and forced her body to be as still as she could be. The more she moved, the more air she breathed, and the faster she would be dragged back into unconsciousness. That might be a sleep she would never wake from. The gnawing got louder in the stillness of the plain pine box she was in. She just hoped whatever it was would eat faster. Her lungs were burning with need. 'Come on! Come on! Come on!' Cruella's mind screamed over and over. The patience she had was wearing severely thin. Then again, who wouldn't be a little anxious to be freed from being buried six feet under?

Torturous minutes later, the gnawing continued, but she could also sense the wood above her head was beginning to splinter. A hole was starting to open up, but it still wasn't big enough that she could safely take a deep breath. Hope, the dangerous emotion that it was, welled up inside her as she was left to think back on events that had landed her here. First, Rumplestiltskin finds her and convinces her to come to this god awful place. Second, Ursula betrays them, betrays her, when given a chance to have her voice back. The first had bothered her, but the second really ate at her. Cruella had been left to listen to Mal go on and on about her missing daughter. Yawn! All of it led up to her being buried alive. The people in this town needed to learn the difference between alive and dead.

Back in the diner, Ursula looked from Regina, to the Charming's, the elderly werewolf Cruella had once threated to turn into a coat, and then to the phalanx of loyal to the core dwarves that stood in a semi-circle behind them. They were all looking at her, waiting for an attack. She sighed, "Would you stop doing that."

"Like what?" Regina snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. This town had enough to deal with, without the Sea Witch coming back to wreak havoc.

Ursula scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Like I'm about to attack you, and your merry little band of heroes. That's not why I'm here." She could feel time was running out, and she didn't want to launch into a lengthy discussion about her motivations.

"Then why did you return?" David questioned.

Ursula shook her head, pinning the Prince with a look of disdain, "It should be obvious, even to you." Once more, for good measure, she rolled her eyes, and then gave her attention back to Regina. "Where is Cruella?"

Regina had the split second reaction where she wanted to respond with venom and sarcasm, but she was just too worn out for it. The scathing remarks, the urge to be cruel fell to the wayside as she looked in Ursula's eyes. It was there she saw concern, and a touch of fear at what her answer would be. "Your partner in crime is dead."

"That's not possible!" Ursula snarled, her hands clenching at her sides.

Cruella breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, only to cough violently when she took in too much too fast. She had a moment where she coughed in counterpoint to breathing in. Then she managed to get it under control by forcing herself to take in air through her nose, and exhale through her mouth. An eerily familiar chittering sound reached her ears moments before a rodent squeezed its way through the hole that had been made for her. It was a rat. Cruella could waste time being repulsed, but she didn't have that kind of time. Turning her head to the side, she was able to make the rat out as it cleaned its face by her head. Breathing more of her power into it, she commanded sweetly, "Go and find more of your little friends to help get me out." The rodent squeaked in acknowledgement and scurried to her hand where she lifted it up so it could escape and do as she bid.

When the rat was free of her tomb, Cruella shuddered in revulsion. She hated rats. Of all the animals she could control, they were the worst. One would never know where a rats been, what it had been eating. It was disgusting. But it had been the only animal big enough that had answered her call. Well, the only animal in rage. She would have to work on strengthening her powers once she got out of here. At least she could breathe. That was one problem down.

Cruella sighed, and groaned lightly. "When I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is get a bath." She smelled of dirt, of stale air, and cheap pine. For now there was nothing she could do, except lie still, conserve her energy, and concentrate on breathing.

Regina tried not to react to Ursula's denial. "Actually, it is." She replied uncrossing her arms to take a step closer to her. "I saw the body with my own eyes. Cruella's dead."

"Death is never just death," Ursula responded cryptically. Before she thought better of it, she called on the magic of this town, used it to rip the heart out of the right side of her chest. A small yelp left her as her body fought to adjust to the void. Taking the heart hurt more than it had tucking it away safely inside her. Cruella's heart beat black as coal in the palm of her. "This is how I know she's alive. Can't kill someone without their heart." Ursula replied, venom coloring her words. She resisted the urge to place her right hand over the spot where her second heart had been. It wouldn't do well if she showed weakness or pain in front of the Evil Queen.

Regina grimaced at the sight of the Sea Witch ripping a heart out of her chest. It brought up too many memories for her, and pushed way too many buttons. Even repulsed as she was, it didn't stop her from asking, "When did you have time to learn that?"

"Really?" Ursula arched a brow, "That's the first thing you ask me?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"Yeah," Regina answered. "The last time I checked, you couldn't magic your way out of a sack without help."

"You always think so little of people." Ursula mused. "It wasn't difficult to learn. Unlike you, I wasn't bullied until I got it right." Regina glared at her. She had to stop, riling up the Evil Queen wouldn't get her anywhere. "We knew it was only a matter of time before Rumplestiltskin would betray us. Cruella and I devised a plan to protect one, or both of us, as it turned out she needed it more than I did." She sighed lightly looking down at the heart she cradled in her hands. It was black, pulsing with all the evil deeds she committed, but none of that mattered to Ursula. It was Cruella's heart. It was more precious to her than anything. "If you take me to her, we'll leave, and you'll never see us again."

Regina stepped closer to Ursula, and asked in a whisper, "Why does she matter so much to you?"

Ursula mirrored Regina, taking a step closer, "Why do you think?" She replied as quietly as the Queen had posed her question.

Regina could refuse, she could do a lot of things, but she surprised herself by replying, "All right, I'll take you to where we buried her." It was clear that the Ursula standing before her was not the same person that had come to town a while ago.

Ursula stood at the threshold of the cemetery trying to battle back the shudder that wanted to slither up her spine. On a normal day she would never grace a field of death, but this was not a normal day. With a steadying breath she took one step of the boundary line feeling the cold kiss of death pass over her. Cruella's heart pulsed in her hands. "She's close by."

Regina stepped up next to Ursula and pointed to the far end of the cemetery. "She's buried over there near the tree line." She hadn't been here when Cruella was buried, but Emma had told her about it later. Regina knew the metal and emotional toll it could take on someone after they'd taken a life.

"You won't have any more trouble from us," Ursula muttered before leaving Regina where she was. If things happened the way her mind played out, it was better if there were no witnesses to their reunion. She could only hope Cruella would see past all she'd done. Even though reuniting with her father had lessened the sting of leaving Cruella, it hadn't completely erased the hole in her heart.

The further Ursula moved through the graveyard, the stronger the beat of Cruella's heart became. She stopped at the edge of the plot where the dirt had been shifted and a human sized hole gave evidence of her friends escape. "Cruella…." Ursula breathed out her name, regret nagging at her again over how she had left. She looked around until her eyes fell on a flash of white over by a tall tree.

Cruella didn't know how she managed it, but she had pulled herself from her grave, clawing at the earth with all she had until her eyes saw the leaves of the trees and the blue of the sky. And amazing still, she somehow got herself all the way over to the base of a tree where she now rested, concealing herself in a crevice of the trunk. If she didn't have confirmation before, she had it now. Her lower back was broken, her legs were useless. She had no way to defend herself as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. All she could do was offer up a feeble groan of resistance.

Ursula came closer to the tree as she tucked the black heart in her jacket pocket for safe keeping, rounding the base where she saw the telltale white and black of Cruella's head resting against the bark. "There you are." She crouched down leveling her gaze with her companion.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Cruella snarled trying to cover up just how happy she was to be seeing Ursula's face. All the anger she managed to bottle up vanished. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. What if she was hallucinating? "You can't really be here."

"Well, hello to you too." Ursula shook her head kneeling on the grass. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, how defeated Cruella looked. Her hand reached out rubbing some of the dirt from her pale skin as she took in the rips to Cruella's shirt, the dirt stains to her favored fur coat. It would need a good cleaning before she knew her friend would ever wear it again. Ursula dropped her hand, the palm cupping Cruella's right knee. There was no reaction, no movement. A terrible knot settled in the pit of her stomach. "What have they done to you?"

Cruella lolled her head to the side, her temple resting against rough bark as she looked at Ursula, "You're not real…." She slurred, her body running out of steam. What if she was still in that pine box? What if all of this was her mind playing tricks on her as she slowly suffocated? Fighting free of the dirt had felt real enough.

Ursula's heart seized with emotion. "I'm very real," her voice quivered with emotion. She cupped Cruella's face, thumbs stroking her amazing cheekbones. "I'm right here." Pulling her hands back, she freed the heart from her jacket. It needed to be returned to its rightful place. "This is going to hurt." Ursula muttered bringing the heart up to Cruella's chest.

Cruella could barely process what was happening. She didn't believe Ursula had come back. Why would she? She had what she wanted, no one else was of consequence anymore. Why had she come back? "You're not really here…" She shook her head as best she could. Then pain jolted through her system when her heart was shoved back in her chest. Cruella reacted, shouting, "Bloody hell!" Her hand covered Ursula's, nails digging into flesh as her body adjusted to have her heart once more. "What'd you do that for?"

"Cause this is where it belongs." Ursula replied. "So, I'm not a hallucination anymore?" She tried not to chuckle. This wasn't the time for laughter.

"No," Cruella groaned, curling her lip in disgust. Without her heart every feeling her body had, even pain, was muted. Now she felt everything 100% and it was killing her. She didn't realize she was curling her fingers around Ursula's hand, holding her palm to her chest over her heart. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip fighting back the urge to scream. It was weakness and she was never that.

"What's the matter?" Ursula asked bring her other hand up to cup Cruella's face as it was contorted in pain. She had her teeth buried so deep in her bottom lip, she was spilling her own blood. "Tell me what's wrong." Ursula tried again, her tone conveying the depth of her concern.

Cruella unclenched her jaw, licking her lips where she tasted her blood. "I can't feel my legs, darling." Her confession was no louder than a whisper. There hadn't been many times she felt fear, but this was one of them. She was broken and beyond repair. Cruella was trying to call on her anger to battle back the tears she wanted to shed at her own pathetic state. The sweet touch of Ursula's hand was more of a healing balm than she would ever admit to.

Ursula tried to make Cruella's words fit in her head, but she was having a hard time of it. "If that's the case, then how did you make it all the way over here?" She asked trying to understand taking her hands from Cruella.

Cruella held up her right hand, "I ruined my manicure." Digging her fingers into the dirt was something she would never stop feeling. "No one should have to crawl from their own grave." Cruella brought her hands up, covering her face, where she shuddered with the force of her tears, the horror of what she'd done to be free. Even she wasn't immune to the emotional toll of what'd she done. "I'm being ridiculous, blubbering like this."

"No, you're not." Ursula replied gently. She wrapped her arms around Cruella, pulling her up slowly so that she might sit behind her and give her something better than the rough bark of the tree trunk to sit against. "Before coming back here, I knew something was wrong. I knew you were hurt." Ursula kept her voice gentle resting her jaw against the side of Cruella's head. "I went to one of my cousins who made this healing elixir for you, but he warned me there would be pain." In truth, it had been her father who had gone to his cousin Asclepius for the potion. The son of Poseidon had been better received, more so than the daughter of Triton would have been.

Cruella wiped her nose on the arm of her coat, it was dirty already, what would a little more hurt. "How much pain?" She asked trying not to marvel at the feeling of Ursula's warmth seeping into her. It gave her a thrill when she had been able to take the life of someone near her; her father, and then her mother's next two husbands, and finally her mother. But the thought of the same gut wrenching agony visited upon herself made her stomach roll.

"If your back is broken…" Ursula started to say.

"Darling, I was pushed off a cliff." Cruella interrupted, "Safe to say, it's broken."

"Then I hope your tolerance level exceeds EXCRUCIATING." Ursula reached into her right pocket pulling out a small round leather wine skin.

Cruella eyed the leather flask Ursula held up. "If I don't drink this, and if I don't walk again, what am I going to do with all my shoes?" She mused trying to actually picture a life where she never walked again. That was a future she didn't even want to see come true. "Ok." She said taking a deep breath and took the skin offered to her.

Ursula wrapped her left arm around Cruella's waist while her right draped across her torso, and her hand cupping Cruella's left shoulder. "One sip to start. It won't take much of this to heal you."

Cruella said nothing as she brought the flask up to her lips. The sweet liquid filled her mouth and was no trouble to swallow, it was sweet relief to her parched throat. She felt it travel down to settle in her belly, but nothing happened. Her mouth open to comment when a fire started in her stomach, shooting straight through to her back. Every single nerve, tendon, muscle, and bone heated; pushing and pulling, knitting together with what felt like a thousand tiny needles. A blood curdling scream tore from her mouth, echoing all around them through the trees and tombstones. Cruella couldn't move, couldn't react in any way because of the tight grip Ursula had on her, for which she was thankful for. Being thrown off a cliff could have been the worst moment in Cruella's life. Unfortunately this, having her injuries mended, was topping her 'death' by being a thousand times more terrible.

Ursula could only hold Cruella as she went through this horrific ordeal. She winced in sympathy with her friend, knowing the pain had to be exactly what she said it would; excruciating. Using her left hand, she blindly reached for one of Cruella's to hold. Ursula bit her bottom lip in response to Cruella taking her hand, her fingers closing like a vice making her bones scream for mercy. "It's ok, it'll be over soon." Ursula said gently pressing her cheek against the top of her companions head. She didn't know how long this would take, but she hoped it would end before too much longer.

Somehow through the torturous fire racing up and down her spine, spreading out down her legs, through the screaming over her ravaged nerve endings, Cruella heard Ursula's words spoken to her as softly as a puff of hair whispering across her cheek. She latched on to that promise with all she had. It was too late to back out. As the seconds ticked by she could tell feeling was returning to extremities. "This must be what burning alive feels like." She said through clenched teeth.

"It's almost over." Ursula repeated hoping what she said was true. She couldn't imagine what it was like. The closest she could come was the very visceral memory of having her voice taken from her by force. That had been an agony to last her centuries. Though, it wouldn't even come close to what Cruella was going through right now.

Cruella breathed a sigh of relief as the fire died away as suddenly as it had come upon her. She leaned her head back resting on Ursula's shoulder, while she gathered her thoughts. Her mind took stock of her injuries; she tried to tell if any had been left alone. In response to the query sent out by her brain, Cruella's right foot twitched. "Whatever that concoction, I'd say it worked."

Ursula scoffed lightly, "Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second, darling." Cruella replied quickly.

Ursula remained silent. Her mind had conjured a hundred different ways things could have gone, but none of them were like this. Cruella wasn't lobbing insults at her while her face was contorted in a mask of murderous rage. She wasn't sure how she would handle things if all of it turned in that direction after this. Was she ready for this fight? Did she really have it in her to battle with Cruella over something neither of them could change now?

Cruella felt the shift in Ursula as silence descended upon them. "What is it?" She asked not liking what the quiet implied. It made her nervous, and she hated to be nervous for even a second. "Come on, talk to me." She urged gently pushing her forehead into Ursula's jaw.

Ursula should hold her tongue, lest she start a fight she was more than delighted to be avoiding. Yet, against her better judgment, she found her mouth opening, and words coming out. "I honestly thought all this would be going in a different direction. Seeing you again…" She shook her head, casting her eyes towards the ground at her side.

Cruella took that moment to lean forward, putting some measure of distance between them. She had been angry when Ursula turned against them, coming to rescue the bit of timber turned human with the heroes in tow. Cruella could still feel the frying pan connecting with the back of her head. In light of all that, just knowing that Ursula had come back for her made all that anger fade. Still, she asked, "How did you envision things going?"

Ursula moved away as well, sitting beside Cruella with her legs tucked under her. "Oh, you know, insults, curses, and Rottweilers coming at me with their eerie green eyes intent on eating my face off." And that was the best outcome her mind had come up with. What was actually happening was better.

"Oh darling," Cruella smiled, her left hand reaching out to rest on Ursula's thigh, "I wouldn't sick Rottweilers on you." Her companion looked at her, hesitation in her dark chocolate eyes. "The best I could manage in this ghastly town is a Dalmatian." She took her hand, lifted it up to touch the underside of Ursula's chin. "And I would do nothing to damage that beautiful face of yours. I'm much too fond of it."

Relief washed through Ursula at Cruella's words, her teasing tone, and the touch of her hand. "I had a chance to get what I wanted." She didn't realize at the time what it was really costing her, who it had cost. All Ursula saw was going home, her voice returned, and a chance to mend things with her father.

"I know," Cruella nodded dropping her hand. "Any of us would have done the same. Loyalty isn't exactly our strong suit." She leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Cruella arched her back enough to feel small cracks and pops move up and down her spine.

"Loyalty isn't my problem," Ursula replied. "I just didn't realize that the one person worthy of it, was the one person I was leaving behind." For the most part, she and the truth were never on a first name basis, but coming back to Storybrooke, seeing Cruella again had such honesty springing forth from her. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

Cruella didn't know how she was to respond to that. This was her turn to keep silent letting the weight of Ursula's words settle between them. The only person she had ever been loyal to was herself. She had made alliances with Maleficent, Ursula, and the Dark One, but they had only been to benefit her endgame. How should she act outside the definition of that alliance? For weeks she had felt this weight upon her, even without her heart, without Ursula at her side. Cruella never missed anyone until Ursula was lured into her world by the Dark One.

"Ok, we'll leave anymore soul shattering revelations alone," Ursula nodded. "At least until you've had a bath." She joked and winked at Cruella.

"Ouch," Cruella splayed her hand over her chest offering up a playful glare to her Sea Witch. "There is no way I could smell that…" She tried to argue lightly, but it wasn't worth it. "I want to lie in a tub of hot water more than I want to do anything else right now; even eat."

Ursula stood up shaking her head, "Then, your wish is my command." She held out her hand waiting for Cruella to take it.

Automatically Cruella reached up, placing her hand in Ursula's. She took a deep breath seconds before she, with the help of Ursula, forced herself up from the ground. Her head spun, her legs wobbled making her feel like she was made of jelly. Her back tingled with pins and needles. Cruella twisted at the waist slowly until she felt her spine pop to chase away the tingles.

Ursula stepped in close to Cruella, her hands settling on her companions hips. "You alright?" She asked lightly seeing the way the other woman swayed on her feet. Ursula couldn't imagine what Cruella was feeling. "Do you want sit back down?" She didn't want her to push herself too far too fast.

"No," Cruella shook her head bringing her hands up to Ursula's shoulders to find a sense of balance. "I was just a bit dizzy, but it's gone now." If she were to sit on the ground again, there was a small trace of fear that she wouldn't get back up, that all the repairs made to her body from the potion would be undone. She wasn't entirely sure she could take as much as a step unassisted. It galled her to think herself so weak as to ask for help. None the less, she could feel the question playing in her eyes she gazed upon her companion.

Ursula nodded, silently acknowledging what Cruella wouldn't dare ask. She moved, wrapping her right arm around her waist as she drew Cruella's left across her shoulders. "You never have to ask for my help."

"Ugh…" Cruella rolled her eyes. "I hate that word." She grumbled making Urusla chuckle. It took her a few steps before she was able to walk somewhat without stumbling. All the while Cruella was thankful Ursula was at her side.

Night swept through Storybrooke on a whisper while the moon stole the sky from the sinking sun. None of that mattered to Cruella as she sat neck deep in deliciously hot water that, with each passing second, took more of her aches and pains away as well as the layers of dirt that had collected on her skin. She breathed in steam, feeling the warmth invade her body further relaxing her. Candles were dotted about the room, offering subtle illumination. This was as close to heaven as Cruella would ever come. She took a deep breath before sinking beneath the surface of the water.

Ursula watched from the open door as Cruella dipped below the water in the large stone tub that graced the opulent bathroom on the first floor of this abandoned mansion that had belonged to the sorcerer. Seconds ticked by before Cruella rose from the water, slicking her hair back as she sat up. Ursula smiled when her companion moaned in bliss. "Hey," she called out before stepping foot inside. "I brought you a drink."

Cruella didn't jump in fright at having her privacy invaded. It was Ursula afterall. She turned, the water of the tub high enough to obscure any view. "Thank you darling." Cruella held out a wet hand waiting to the whiskey glass in Ursula's hand.

Ursula took a seat on the black stone ledge, offering the glass as she asked, "Are you relaxed yet?" Cruella was in no hurry to reply to her, so she lifted her glass to her lips to take a sip of the amber liquid.

"Oh yes, it's pure heaven in here." Cruella answered and eyed the liquor in her glass, surmising it was Whiskey. "Is this all you could find?" She asked trying not to complain.

"Sadly yes. I searched high and low for any trace of gin for you." Ursula answered trying not to laugh. Then she set her glass aside to focus her attention on the far left corner.

Cruella had the intention of opening her mouth, of saying the first witty retort that came to mind, but she stopped as she watched a small whirlpool being created in the far left corner of the bath. Ursula was doing it. She was truly amazed, as she never had seen Ursula use magic before. Then, as she continued to watch the whirlpool was washed away with a small wave that smacked into the high wall. A small amazed laugh escaped her. "I think you're having more fun with my bath than I am." She remarked lightly.

"Oh," Ursula looked away. She hadn't meant to do any of that, she was just curious to see if she could. Her attention turned towards the melting white candle wax and the flickering of the flame. Looking at the water, she felt a compulsion to try. After returning home, her father had used his trident to return her to her former self; her mermaid body. And with that returned her power over the sea. She was the daughter of Triton, granddaughter of Poseidon. She was a goddess that had been corrupted by betrayal and pain. Now, none of that mattered and yet at the same time it did for some reason.

Cruella could see the shift in Ursula, it was miniscule, and not just anyone would know what it looked like except for her. "What's running through that head of yours?" She asked setting aside her glass. Cruella moved to the ledge and rested her forearms on the stone. "Come now, don't hide things from me." She wheedled and would continue to do so until Ursula answered her, or until she walked out.

Ursula didn't know why it was such a big deal, she should be able to tell Cruella that she was no longer the 'Sea Witch', that she was once more a mermaid since the return of her voice, but the words lodged in her throat. She got up and said, "It's nothing, really. I'll leave you to finish your bath." With her words lingering on the air between them, she made her escape feeling like a fool, and not entirely sure why.

It wasn't until a little while later that Cruella abandoned her bath. The water had lost its warmth and she had lost interest in relaxing. Ursula's strange behavior played over and over in her mind. She dried off and then donned a black satin robe before she set out in search of her companion in the confines of the mansion they'd 'borrowed' for the night. Room after room she searched until a strange melody reached her ears, pulling her down the hall until she saw Ursula sitting in a large window seat. Her siren's song washed over her, invading her completely to make her heart skip a beat. "You have a beautiful voice." Cruella sighed.

Ursula fell silent, spying Cruella's reflection in the glass. She had been looking out at the town below, knowing that soon they would have to leave, and this time she would be happy never to return. Singing, humming in this case, had been more of a way to sooth her emotions that were in shambles. She didn't turn to gaze upon her companion, she couldn't. "I have to tell you something." Ursula closed her eyes.

Cruella closed the distance between them, taking a seat next to Ursula, but the other woman would not look at her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Those words sounded odd coming from her, but they were true none the less. Ursula still didn't look at her. "If you don't tell me darling, then I'm going to jump to conclusions and you know what happens then."

Ursula opened her eyes, and this time she looked at Cruella, "You're not going to like it." She warned.

"You have to tell me what IT is, for me not to like it." Cruella pointed out.

"Take what I'm about to say in stride." Ursula urged. "You have poor impulse control when you're mad."

Cruella gaped, "I most certainly do not." She argued.

"Oh, yes you do," Ursula argued back unable to keep the slight trace of laughter from her voice. "You had a horse nearly trample a guy because you lost to him in a game of chance." She reminded.

"He was cheating, and then, he had the nerve to brag about it." Cruella defended, recalling the incident as best she could. It was hard to tell what she did that night as she had been drinking. "It's not like I killed him." She added with a shrug which brought a little more laughter from Ursula, enough to chance the somber cloud that had seemed to be around her.

Leveling her gaze with Cruella, Ursula got it over with. "We have to leave in the morning." Since she had been sitting here, she had gone over a dozen ways to say it, none of them good.

"What?!" Cruella shouted making Ursula wince in response. She took a deep breath, and then modulated her tone so it wasn't so loud. "Why on Earth would we do that?"

"Well," Ursula scratched behind her ear. "It's part of the deal I made with Regina." She leaned back against the wall waiting for Cruella to say something, anything.

"We can't leave." Cruella stated. Though, she didn't know why she wanted to linger around this boring town. There was no way for her to have what Isaac took from her restored. She was stuck as she was.

Ursula crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me one good reason we should stay, and I mean really good, and we won't leave."

"My car." Cruella answered without hesitation.

"You're car?" Ursula asked in disbelief. "Are you serious? The very same car you drive like a maniac in?"

"Yes," Cruella crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "And my driving is not that bad." She defended despite the numerous tickets she had stuffed in the center console, the glove compartment, and other little nooks and crannies.

"Ha! Says you!" Ursula scoffed. "I nearly had three separate heart attacks on our drive from New York to Storybrook. You drive like a crazy person weaving all over the road."

Cruella rolled her eyes. "If my car isn't good enough to keep us here, then by all means, tell me why we should leave outside of the deal you made with Regina."

Ursula smiled wickedly, "Well, there is a seaside palace in which you would be forever comfortable in while wanting for nothing." She saw Cruella's eyebrow raise in interest, but she kept going. "In one room alone, I can assure, there are jewels in any style your heart could desire. In another, your collection of fur coats has been acquired, restored, and are waiting for you to wear them again."

Cruella couldn't deny that the offer was enticing, seductive even, but she was going to be wicked and draw things out a little while longer. "Is that the best you could do? Offering me the lap of luxury, do you think that enough to get me to leave my beloved car behind?"

"Really?" Ursula arched her brow. "Don't even pretend my offer isn't better than that machine of yours."

"How do you always know?" Cruella asked smiling this time. She was enticed, seduced, and downright ready to leave immediately.

Ursula leaned in, a smile on her lips as she uttered, "Because I know you."

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Cruella moaned in wicked delight. The day was perfect, the sun sinfully warm as it beat down upon her while she was stretched out on a towel. Her eyes were closed, her arms above her head, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore did much to remind her that life was grand. This was an amazing way to spend an afternoon, this was the good life. For a while she, when she and Ursula first arrived in a realm that slightly differed from the Enchanted Forest; Cruella had the fear things wouldn't work out here. As one day became another, she came to realize that nothing would make her leave. Even this strange land made up of nine kingdoms didn't worry her. She and Ursula still caused such delicious chaos when the mood struck them. Cruella sighed completely content in her new life, safe in the knowledge that it wasn't ending.

Ursula surfaced some distance from the large boulder where she had left Cruella a few hours ago. Her companion was still there sun bathing. A chuckle escaped her at the sight. Cruella looked positively radiant, completely at home. Swimming at a leisurely pace, Ursula took her time to thank the gods that things had worked for them here, in this new land that her father now called home. She hadn't realized that he fled the Enchanted Forest when the dark curse encompassed the land. They had come to the nine kingdoms firstly because of the deal she made with Regina, and secondly, she wanted her father to know why Cruella was so important to her. Life was working out perfectly for them, which hadn't been the case for the thirty plus years they were stranded in a land without magic. Ursula made it to the boulder where she pulled herself up to sit on the edge. She slicked back her mane of wet honey colored hair while asking, "Enjoying yourself?"

Cruella sighed in mock annoyance shifting slightly away, "I would be if you weren't getting ocean water all over me."

Ursula shook her head, small droplets of water raining down on Cruella. "I thought you liked it when I got you wet?" She asked as innocently as she could not looking at her companion. Instead she kept her eyes fixed upon the horizon.

"Oh, darling, I do, just not ocean water wet." Cruella replied, laughter ringing in her voice to signal to Ursula that she wasn't upset at all. She sat up, arching her back to stretch, and asked, "Did you enjoy your swim?"

"I did," Ursula answered as she watched the ship sailing on the horizon. "How about you and I get into some trouble?" She glanced over her shoulder to see if she had her companion's attention. She did.

"What kind?" Cruella asked scooting closer to Ursula until she was sitting next to the mermaid, her legs dangling over the edge of the boulder and the ocean water was splashing her feet.

"You see that ship out there?" Ursula pointed so Cruella knew where to look. With the sun behind them they wouldn't be blinded. The day was too early for it yet. "That ship is responsible for transporting fine jewels for the wealthy to buy in the port at the tip of the second kingdom."

"You want to rob them?" Cruella asked, excitement ringing in her voice at the mere thought of grand theft.

"Why not? We got nothing better to do today, and besides they are sailing on my ocean. I think some tribute is in order." Ursula stated. She was a sea goddess after all.

"Uh, darling, even though I agree with you whole heartedly, I found a flaw in your plan." Cruella stated.

"Oh really," Ursula glanced at Cruella. "What's that?"

"I have legs." Cruella said.

"And very nice ones at that." Ursula complimented. "What's your point?"

"Aww, thank you darling," Cruella accepted the compliment. "But, my point is that you can swim out to that ship, sing them all to sleep, steal whatever you want, and be back here before I could even get off this rock."

"I see what you mean." Ursula nodded thoughtfully. "What if that wasn't the case? What if for the afternoon, you were a mermaid like me?"

"I hate to rain on your parade, really I do," Cruella cleared her throat and wiggled her toes in the water. "How would you do that though?"

Ursula produced a bracelet of black pearls. "With magic of course. The same spell that allows me to walk on land will give you the ability to swim under the sea."

"Is it really better under the water?" Cruella asked eyeing the bracelet.

Ursula teased, "Darling, its better down where its wetter."

Cruella rolled her eyes, "How did I know you were going to say that?" She leaned over resting her chin on Ursula's shoulder. "What color would I be if I put that enchanted bit of jewelry on?"

Ursula arched her brow. "What color?" Of all the questions she could have asked, she asked that. "I don't know, you'll have to put it on to find out." She held the bracelet out to her while it dangled on the tip of her right index finger.

Cruella took the enchanted item weighing it in her palm. "Do I have to be in the water before I…?"

"No," Ursula answered. "Just put it on."

"Ok." Cruella gave it a few more seconds. "You've convinced me." She captured her bottom lip between her teeth as she slipped the band on her right wrist. It took a few seconds for her brain to comprehend what was happening. The flesh of her legs melded together as magic swirled around her. Shimmering black scales spouted from just under her navel, spreading out all over her from her hips, and on down to where the tail ended in a fin the color of a clear cut diamond.

"Gorgeous." Ursula bumped her shoulder lightly against Cruella's. "You look pretty good as a mermaid."

Cruella scoffed, "Darling, look fabulous as a mermaid, and I'm quite relieved."

Ursula slipped from her perch on the rock and back into the water. "Why relieved?" She asked.

"I wear black and white better than I would have purple and green." Cruella answered looked down at her.

"And what's wrong with purple and green?" Ursula questioned arching her eyebrow.

"Not a thing." Cruella shook her head. "Those are your colors for certain." She smiled.

"Uh huh." Ursula rubbed her chin, and then laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"That's not amusing." Cruella scolded and made a face. It wasn't so much that Ursula was having a laugh at her expense, it was the fact she now had to figure out how to get down.

"What now?" Ursula asked looking up at Cruella and the confused face she was making.

"How do I get down?" Cruella tapped her fingers on the stone beneath her.

Ursula bit back a bark of laughter. She pressed her lips tightly together, but that didn't stop a few wisps of amusement from escaping. It forced her to press her forehead against the wet rock while her shoulders shook from the force of her laughter trying like mad to dance on the air. Some days she didn't know what she would do with Cruella, and others, like today, she loved having her around for the simple fact that she never laughed with anyone the way she laughed with her.

"Hey!" Cruella raised her voice. "Are you laughing at me?" She huffed. "This isn't funny. You've been a mermaid all your life, I've been one for like two minutes. How do I get down?!" She was trying not to laugh, but Ursula's amusement was infectious. And then she realized how she sounded.

Ursula pulled back, coughed, and then held her hands up. "Just slip down off the edge and I'll catch you." Cruella did as she was told, her tail twitching as she slowly lowered herself down. She dropped down in front of her. Ursula wrapped her arms around Cruella's waist as her friends arms draped over her shoulders. "See, that wasn't so bad." She chuckled.

Cruella tried not to cling to Ursula. This was all so new to her, and she didn't want to admit it, but deep water made her more than a little anxious. She didn't like not seeing the bottom. "I'm not about to get eaten am I?" Cruella asked.

"No, you won't be eaten." Ursula replied keeping her arms lightly about Cruella's waist until she had a feel for the water supporting her.

"What about being swept up in a tuna net?" Cruella looked around.

"Cruella, you'll be fine." Ursula assured. "I'm right here with you." She had to shake her head, but then again her friend had said it. She had been a mermaid for longer than Cruella had. She knew what to expect. "When you're ready…." Ursula left it up to her. This was going to be so much fun.

 **SUNSET:**

"No no no, don't take it out yet." Cruella groaned. "I'm not finished with it yet."

"You can't leave it in there all night." Ursula replied shaking her head as she lie on her stomach next to Cruella on the warm sand. They had had an amazing afternoon relieving those merchants of their cargo.

"Why not?" Cruella questioned. "It's the perfect fit." She looked down the line of her body and smiled. As fun as it had been to be a mermaid, she was happy to have her legs back. They suited her more.

"You're going to walk around with a diamond in your navel all night?" Ursula questioned, and then felt foolish for even asking because it was Cruella and her love of jewels knew no bounds.

"I think I just might." Cruella smirked. "It looks good, don't you think darling?"

Ursula rolled to her back casting her eyes heavenward to see the orange red hue of the sky. Another day was done, and night would soon be set upon them once more. "You wear diamonds like no other sweetie." She said with a contented sigh, rubbing her right wrist. Pretty soon she would have to slip the enchanted bracelet on and give herself legs.

"Thank you," Cruella ran the pad of her right index finger around the edge of the inset diamond. "This was just what I needed today." She had marveled at the way Ursula put all the sailors to sleep in a matter of seconds while she had to keep her ears plugged so as not to fall victim to the same sirens song as everyone else. It had been a truly miraculous thrill she'd been a part of today.

"I'm glad." Ursula replied quietly looking to her left. When they had come together all those years ago, it had been because of Rumplestiltskin, and all they wanted was their happy endings. It was the basis of their alliance, and their continued need for each other. And then it was more than that. Somewhere along the lines they had formed a bond akin to a friendship; at least she had. She didn't know what Cruella got out of all this. Being on the beach, beside her, often had her falling into a contemplative state. Yes, she was given her voice back, she had gone home with her father, but that wasn't truly her happy ending. Lying on the beach, lying next to Cruella, this was happiness, and it had no end in sight.

Cruella moved to her side, resting her head on her right hand so she could watch Ursula comfortable until they were driven from the shore by the darkening sky, or by the tide coming in. Usually the water won before the sky. Her companion was thinking again. "How happy are you?" Ursula wasn't the only one who spent time thinking upon their circumstances. She often thought about the turn her life had taken, and she wasn't too terribly upset with where she was now. For years Cruella had wandered the world, looking for someone to fill the void in her life, but never finding it. At least, not until she received a mysterious summons brought into Ursula's orbit. It was moments like this, watching her friend as she watched the sky, made Cruella truly content. In moments like this she didn't care that she wasn't freed from Isaac's treacherous words. Seeing Ursula again, knowing her sea witch had come back for her took that sting of betrayal away.

"Happy enough to know I don't need magic to give me an ending." Ursula answered rolling back to her side to look at Cruella. "I thought getting my voice back was what I wanted, truly wanted. It was only part of it. When I took your heart, felt it beating inside me, and then to know something was wrong with you, I needed to come back no matter what. I had to come back for you."

"I haven't the words to convey how overjoyed I am that I got to see you again." Cruella wanted to reach out to her, to touch Ursula's face, but she didn't dare. The first time they had been separated had been like a knife in her black heart.

"Regina told me you were dead." Ursula said. "I knew it wasn't true, but, for a second, there was a part of me that felt the bottom drop out."

"You're stuck with me darling." Cruella assured. "It's you and me wreaking havoc on the world we live in. Besides, who else will put up with me and my shenanigans, and actually enjoy them?" She asked trying to coax a smile from Ursula.

Ursula didn't answer, she just grinned and returned to lying on her back. She couldn't believe this was the path her life had taken; back on a beach. Only this time it was better. She wasn't some forlorn young woman battling her sorrow while bearing the brunt of her father's wrath towards sailors, pirates, as the villains that had murdered her mother. This time she was with Cruella, living life in a palace, and indulging in every wicked desire she had. Ursula placed the bracelet on her wrist returning to human form. "I think we should head back, dinner might be ready by now."

Cruella stood up to tie the sarong she had abandoned on the shore earlier that day around her waist while making sure the diamond was staying where it was. "An afternoon of thievery always gives me an appetite." She chuckled putting her hand on her hips. Ursula was staring at her in the most peculiar manner. "What?"

Ursula nodded, "You're right. It is the perfect fit." She stood up keeping her eye on the diamond. The setting sun was giving the jewel a teasing glint.

"I told you so." Cruella couldn't resist saying as she slid her arm around Ursula's waist. Without her heels on, she was shorter than her mermaid companion.

Ursula stretched her arm out, draping it across Cruella's shoulders. "Are you happy here?" She asked as they walked towards the stone steps that would take them back to the palace.

"Happier than I ever thought I had been in long time." Cruella answered truthfully. "I knew it folly to ever believe the Dark One's plan could work for me. The author never would have returned what's mine, but come to find out, I didn't need him to." Magic could give someone a false sense of happiness. For it to be true, it had to be found in the day to day, lived and enjoyed. Her life was filled with more than she could ever hope to have. "I have a large palace to live in, more jewels than I could hope to wear in one lifetime, all of my treasured fur coats, and I have a beautiful companion to share it all with." It took her longer than she cared to admit that all the magic in the world couldn't give her what she had now.


End file.
